Loving Kathryn
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: Post Resolutions...Kathryn gets closer to her first officer ;D Rated T just to be safe...
1. After New Earth

_**Hey**_** all! So, I've recently become obsessed with StarTrek...however, I hated that Janeway and Chakotay never got together. So, I decided to change that...Enjoy! :D**

**~Cissa**

* * *

><p>After New Earth<p>

"There you are captain, all healed. I suggest you take the rest of the day off before resuming your duties."

"Thank you Dr. I think I will." Kathryn Janeway got off the examination table where the Dr. had been curing her of the mysterious disease that had left her and Chakotay stranded on New Earth. Noticing the bed next to hers was empty she turned around and asked, "Where's Commander Chakotay?"

"Commander Chakotay was cleared to leave an hour ago. I believe you were still sleeping," the Dr. replied, "I sent him back to his quarters as well."

"Sounds good. Thank you again Dr."

"Your welcome captain."

Kathryn left the sick bay and headed back to her quarters. Settling down on her couch to read, she was surprised to hear the doorbell chime.

"Come in," she said.

Chakotay walked in and smiled, causing Kathryn to blush and look away. After their last night on New Earth, she knew this conversation was coming, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Glad to see you're better Kathryn," he said.

"Thank you commander, glad to see your up and going as well," she replied, attempting to return his smile.

"Commander?" he said, frowning slightly, "I thought we were passed all the titles and positions nonsense Kathryn."

"We were...on New Earth," she said, looking away. She knew she was hurting him and it was killing her. Still, she had to do it...for the good of the crew.

"Kathryn," he said, sinking down into the couch next to her and taking her hand, "what's wrong?"

"Chakotay...I'm the captain of this ship. I have a duty to my crew. I...just...can't," she said, pulling her hand away and holding back tears. She was famous for her composure and she wasn't about to loose it now.

Chakotay just sat there in silence for several moments, his expression unreadable.

"Maybe when we get back home and we're released from this crew, but until then, " she continued, trying to soften the blow and break the silence.

He turned towards her and took her hand with one of his, lifting up her chin with the other one to make her look into his deep brown eyes, "Kathryn, we might not get home for sixty years or more. Are you really going to make me wait that long? Are you really going to wait that long to be happy?" He leaned in and whispered, "I love you Kathryn, and I always will." With that he kissed her, tenderly at first but soon it became more passionate. Surprised at first, Kathryn soon found herself returning his kiss with equal passion and love. The kiss and his words erased all her worries and inhibitions. Why shouldn't she be happy? She loved Chakotay and he loved her. She needed him as much as he needed her. In that moment she made her decision.

Breaking away, she cupped his face in her hand. "I love you too...Chakotay," she whispered. Breaking into that handsome grin she loved so much, Chakotay kissed her again with all the tenderness and passion of their first kiss.

After several minutes they broke apart. Kathryn nestled into Chakotay's arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. "There are a few boundaries I think we should set...you know...for the sake of the crew," she finally said after several minutes of blissful silence.

"I agree. No handholding on the bridge for one," he said with a roguish grin.

"Yes," she said, catching onto his playful mood, "and no dinners together in the mess hall. They'll have to be in our private quarters."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, "Any other rules...captain?"

"Hmmm...none at the moment. I'm sure I'll think of something though."

He laughed, "I'm sure you will." With that he kissed her again and they spent the rest of the day blissfully in each others company.


	2. First Encounters of the First Date Kind

Close Encounters of the First-Date Kind

The doorbell to Kathryn's quarters chimed the next night as she was reading her book. Her first day back on the job had been exhausting and she was just happy to be off her feet.

"Come in," she said, wondering who it could be. Her face broke out into a grin as her first officer entered her quarters and made his way towards her.

"Hello," she said, standing up and giving him a kiss.

"Hello," he said, sitting down with her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Snuggling into his side and laying her head on his shoulder she sighed with contentment.

"Rough day?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You have no idea. I'm still exhausted from the virus. How did you hold up?"

"Horribly," he replied with a straight face.

"Really?" she asked with some alarm. If he was still sick…

"Of course...sitting two feet away from you and not being able to hold your hand or anything was torture!" he replied with a smile.

She laughed and swatted at him playfully. "You are so full of it."

"You didn't know this?" he laughed.

"I suppose I did. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Does a guy need an excuse to visit the woman he loves?"

"No...but I can't believe this is just a social call."

"Well, you're right. I came to ask you on a date."

"A date?" she said, confused," what do you think we're doing right now?"

"All right, this could technically be considered a date," he said," but I wanted to do this the right way and officially ask you out."

"Well then, I accept. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we might start with dinner in my quarters. I'll replicate you some authentic earth cuisine."

"Wonderful! What then?"

"Well, that part will be a surprise. But I can tell you we'll then go back to my quarters and have coffee."

"Mmmm...coffee. But why the surprise? Can't you just give me a little hint?"

"Nope, I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait and see. Tomorrow at 1700.

"Sounds perfect!" she said, smiling.

"Wonderful! Be sure to dress up...this is a black tie event."

"Wow! Now you've made me curious. Won't you please tell me what we're going to do?" she said, kissing him.

"You're good, but no," he smiled, "my lips are sealed."

"Oh really," she said, giving him an arch look, leaning in, and kissing him passionately.

…

The next night Chakotay walked to Kathryn's quarters, heart beating. Dressed in his tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of roses, he was ready for their date and he had never been so nervous. Ringing the doorbell he heard her voice say, "Coming," and a few seconds later the door opened and there she was. She was so gorgeous it took his breath away. Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders; her dress was a sleeveless, olive green, satin; wearing diamonds, she sparked in the light.

"Hello," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he said, drinking her in, "you look amazing!"

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Reveling in her beauty he couldn't say anything. Finally, after several awkward seconds Kathryn asked," are those for me?" pointing to the roses.

"Oh...yes! Sorry...I guess I kind of nervous…" he stammered, looking down and blushing.

Laughing, she said, "That's quite alright. I'm nervous too." Handing her the roses and offering her his arm they strolled down the halls to his quarters, making sure no one saw them together.

…

"Dinner was lovely Chakotay," Kathryn said, leading back on the couch with her champagne glass, "I can't remember the last time I had real spaghetti."

"Now come on," he said, "Nelix's hair pasta isn't bad at all."

The two laughed, enjoying each others company and sipping champagne.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked, "you wouldn't tell me before."

"You'll have to wait a little bit longer." Standing up and offering her his arm he asked, "follow me?"

"Always," she said, taking her arm and allowing him to lead her out the door and to the doors of the Holodeck.

"The Holodeck? What are we going to do here?"

"You'll see," he said, Computer. Run program Chakotay/Janeway 1."

"Program ready. You may enter the Holodeck." The doors opened and Chakotay led her into a beautiful ballroom with dozens of couples waltzing around. The music was coming from a small orchestra at the far end of the room. The bright dresses rustled and wine classes clinked. The chandelier above glistened in the light.

"Oh Chakotay!" she breathed, "this is wonderful!"

"I thought we could go dancing for our first date."

Looking down and blushing, Kathryn just nodded her head.

"What," he said worried, "what's wrong?"

"It's just that...I don't know how to dance," she said, embarrassed.

Relief flooding through him, Chakotay began laughing and couldn't stop himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I thought that maybe you hated dancing and just didn't want to tell me. I thought I had failed at picking our date."

"No, not at all," she said, "I love to watch people dance and have always wanted to learn. I just never took the time to know how."

"Well, that's no problem. I'll help you." Standing up straight and offering his hand he said, "May I have this dance?"

Laughing, Kathryn allowed him to lead her onto the floor.

"Alright, what do I do?" she asked him.

"Put your right hand in mine and your other hand on my shoulder." A little shiver went through her spine as he then put his arm around her waist and drew her close to him.

"Now just follow me," he whispered in her ear and away they went, waltzing around the floor.

Eyes shining, whirling around Kathryn couldn't believe she was dancing! She felt so right and comfortable in Chakotay's arms. She couldn't remember a time she had ever been happier. Looking up at him she smiled and he smiled back.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before," he asked her.

"Never!" she laughed.

"Well, you're a natural!"

The song ended and he spun her out and she gave a little curtsy.

"I can't believe I just did that!" she said, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

"You were great! I can't believe you've never done this before."

Another song began and he took her in his arms again and away they went.

…

Several hours later the songs had slowed down and Kathryn and Chakotay were still dancing. She lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the beat.

"Are you happy Kathryn?" he asked her.

"Perfectly," she said, leaning up and kissing him. "And you?"

"I couldn't be happier."

As the song ended, he asked her, "should we go?"

"If you're ready, I'm ready."

Taking her arm through his they walked through the dark halls back to his quarters and a nice cup of coffee.

"Thank you Chakotay," she said as they were sitting together on the couch, "I had a fabulous time."

Stroking her cheek he said, "I love you Kathryn," and kissed her. After several minutes they broke apart and she said, "I love you too Chakotay."


	3. Tom's Discovery

Tom's Discovery

Something had happened between the captain and her first officer on that planet...Tom knew it and he wasn't going to rest and till he found out exactly what was going on.

At first there was nothing completely obvious that something was going on, however soon things became a little...weird. While sitting in their chairs on the bridge their fingers would constantly brush together as if they wanted to hold hands but couldn't. Then there were all the times they would lean close together and whisper things, smiling and laughing as they did so. Finally, there was the simple fact that they couldn't keep their eyes of each other. Yes, something was up and Tom was going to figure out what it was.

One night, several months after the New Earth incident, he finally got his chance. He was walking to the mess hall for dinner when he saw Chakotay. "Hey commander, join me for dinner?" he asked.

"No thank you Tom," he said smiling, "I'm just going to eat in my quarters tonight."

"Suit yourself," Tom said with a shrug and continued walking on. Suddenly it hit him...Chakotay was too dressed up for a simple dinner in his quarters...and his quarters were in the opposite direction. The captain's quarters however… turning around Tom followed Chakotay making sure to be quiet and not get caught.

Just as he suspected, Chakotay entered into the captain's quarters. Now the question was, what were they doing in there?

…

Kathryn was just putting the finishing touches on the table settings when the doorbell chimed.

"Come in" she said.

Smiling, she turned around to greet Chakotay.

"Kathryn," he said, coming over and wrapping her into his well muscled arms.

"Hello," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Hello," he said with a smile when they finally broke apart, "it's nice to see you."

"You saw me just ten minutes ago on the bridge," she said laughing.

"Well, that's ten minutes too many," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. This time there kiss was a lot longer and a lot more passionate...only to be broken by a single voice.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry…" Tom Paris was standing in the doorway, trying hard not to laugh. Before either she or Chakotay could do anything, he was gone.

…

"This is horrible! Chakotay, what do we do! This was a horrible idea! Why did I ever let you talk me into this!" Kathryn was pacing back and forth in her quarters while Chakotay sat on the couch cool and calm.

"Kathryn. Calm down."

"Calm down! Chakotay, how do you expect me to calm down! And how do you sit there so calm at a time like this!" Sitting down on the ottoman, she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

Chakotay walked over and began giving her the shoulder message she loved so much. Despite herself, she found herself relaxing and slowly sinking into his body.

"What do we do, Chakotay?" she said again, this time in more of a whisper, "The whole crew is going to find out about us."

"Well," he said, "I see two options. One we continue dating like nothing ever happened…" there was silence…

"And the other option?" she finally asked, afraid of what it might be.

"The other option," he said slowly, raising her to her feet and bending down on one knee, "is for you to be my wife."

Kathryn began sobbing again, but this time her tears were tears of joy, not sorrow.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway...I love you more than anything in the galaxy...will you do me the great honor and marry me?"

"Yes!" she sobbed through her tears, "Oh, Yes!" she flung herself into his arms and kissed him more passionately than she ever had before.

"I love you," she said as they broke apart.

"And I you," he returned.

Smiling, Chakotay reached into his pocket and pulled out a lovely diamond ring. "I was planning on giving this to you sometime tonight...this just seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"It most certainly is," she said, holding out her hand and allowing him to slip the ring on her finger, "Oh Chakotay, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's. She told me to give it to someone special...someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm sad I'll never get to meet her. She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was. In many ways you remind me of her. Your strength, your courage...all qualities she possessed. I know she would have liked you."

"You remind me of my father...your wisdom, your devotion...you two would have loved each other. "

"Well, now I get to love and cherish his daughter forever," he said, drawing her close to him.

"Mmmmm...forever. I like the sound of that," she tilted her chin and kissed him.

"Now let's go enjoy our dinner," she said with a smile.

"Agreed."


	4. Here Comes the Bride

Here Comes the Bride

The news that the captain and first officer were engaged spread through the entire ship like a computer virus. It wasn't long before Nelix was accosting Kathryn with plans for the wedding cake and the Dr. was begging Chakotay to be the best man.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Chakotay," Kathryn said to him at breakfast one morning, "just last night Lieutenant Ramirez came to me with designs for my wedding dress, all completely covered in lace and frills."

"Now come on, I think you'd look great in a big, poofy, lace dress," he returned with a smile.

"You can't possibly be serious," she said, a shocked expression on her face.

"Of course not," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I picture something very simple, slimming, and...sexy."

"Mmmmmmm...I like your idea better," she said, kissing him.

"You're lucky. I've had Tom Paris on my heals all week giving me advice on the color of my tuxedo," he said.

"Oh, don't ware a tux. You look so handsome in your Starfleet uniform," Kathryn replied, stroking his cheek.

"Starfleet uniform it is," he replied, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately.

…

The wedding day dawned bright and beautiful in the delta quadrant. In her quarters, Kathryn wasn't thinking about anything other than her upcoming marriage.

"Oh, B'Lana, Kess! What am I doing! I can't go through with this!"

B'Lana just smiled. She had never seen the captain loose her cool before, not even in the face of the Borg. But tell her to walk down an aisle and marry the man she loves...she'd rather take the Borg. It was nice to see a more human side of the Captain. She and Kess were going to be the bridesmaids in the ceremony and were in the captains quarters helping her prepare for the wedding.

"Captain, you have nothing to worry about! You look stunning, if I do say so myself," Kess replied, trying to sooth her captain. Kess had designed the dress the captain was wearing. It was simple white, satin dress with short, off the shoulder sleeves, a bare back, and a short train. The captains hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders and the white veil just completed the picture. It was a rather simple look, but Kess was right...the captain did look stunning.

"Chakotay won't be able to keep his eyes off you," B'Lana agreed, smiling when the captain blushed. "It's a great, sexy dress Kess. You did a fabulous job!"

"Yes Kess, thank you," said Kathryn, turning to her friend and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome captain. I'm glad you like it!"

There was a knock on the door and Tuvok came in, "Captain, I believe we're ready to commence."

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't say a word.

B'Lana and Kess just smiled and grabbed her hands encouragingly, then exited the quarters to take their places.

"Are you ready captain?" Tuvok asked, offering his arm.

"Yes Tuvok...just give me a minute," she finally managed to choke out after several seconds.

"Captain, is everything okay?"

"Yes Tuvok...I'm fine...just nervous is all."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Why? Because I'm about to get married!" she said with an incredulous expression.

"But Captain, you love commander Chakotay, don't you?"

"Yes…" she said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"And you marry the person you love, correct?"

"Ideally, yes," she continued.

"Well then, logically, you should marry commander Chakotay and, logically, you shouldn't be nervous about it."

Kathryn just smiled, finally seeing his point, "You're right of course, Tuvok. I have nothing to be nervous about." Suddenly she leaped up and hugged him. "Thank you, my dearest friend," she whispered in his ear.

Tuvok...stunned for several seconds...finally wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome captain. I will always value your friendship."

"And I yours," she said. Smiling, she finished with, "Now what do you say I go and get myself a husband?"

…

As they got to the entrance to the mess hall Kathryn felt all her nervousness coming back to her. Before she could run away though the doors opened and the wedding march began to play. And there was Chakotay, handsome and debonair looking in his Starfleet uniform with his face splitting into that grin that made her melt inside. Suddenly she couldn't go down the aisle fast enough and it was only Tuvok's arm and steady pace that kept her from running and leaping into his arms. She kept her eyes solely on him, forgetting everything else in the room. Finally, after what seemed like days, they were there. Tuvok handed her over to Chakotay, who grabbed both her hands in his and smiled like he'd won the lottery. Smiling back she knew she was where she was supposed to be. He was her home, her safe haven out here in the delta quadrant and as long as he was there she was right where she belonged.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Nelix was conducting the ceremony, being a Talaxian minister among other things. Janeway and Chakotay didn't hear a word. They only had eyes and ear for eachother, nothing else mattered.

"Now, the couple have prepared their own vows. Commander…"

Taking her hands, Chakotay placed a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and said, "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, I love you more than anything in this galaxy. As long as I can be here with you, I could stay in the delta quadrant forever. You are my home...my life. We will take whatever comes to us, together forever."

It was now Kathryn's turn. Taking the simple gold band, she placed it on his finger and said, "Chakotay, two years ago I didn't even know your name...now I can't imagine a day without you. You are my love and my life. I would be lost without you and I will be forever yours, heart and soul. I will stand by you forever, ready to meet what ever comes together, never to part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Chokotay smiled, bringing Kathryn close to him he kissed her, sweetly at first but soon deeply and passionately to the cheers of their crew.

"Finally. It took them long enough," Tom, one of the best men, whispered to B'Lana.

"I couldn't agree more," she said with a smile.


	5. Back to New Earth

Back to New Earth

"Chakotay, will you please tell me where we're going?" Kathryn was dying to know where Chakotay was taking her for their honeymoon, but he wanted to keep it a surprise.

"You really are an impatient little thing aren't you?" he countered with a smile, "just wait a few minutes, we're almost to the holo-deck."

Chakotay had spent to week up to their wedding programing their perfect destination into the computer to be ready. He knew she was going to love it, and he couldn't wait to spend a week alone with her. In their absence Tuvok had taken over the duties of captain and all was set for their vacation.

"Won't you give me just one little hint," Kathryn said, pouting and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"No," he said, bursting out into peals of laughter, "you're just going to have to patient a few minutes longer."

"Fine!" she said, in a sort of dejected voice. Looking back up at him she smiled, and wrapped her arm through his.

"This will be so nice. I can't remember the last time I took a day off…" she said.

"Agreed. And we'll finally get to spend some time alone together."

"Now that I'm excited for," she said with a smile.

Finally making it to the holo-deck, Chakotay turned to her, raising his eyebrows "You ready?"

"Just start the program already," she said.

"Computer, begin program Chakotay/Janeway 2," he said.

"Program ready. You may enter the holo-deck," the computer chimed back.

Slipping behind Kathryn he put his hands over her eyes. "Now, no peaking," he said, laughing at the look of surprise that came over her face.

"Are you really sure this is necessary?"

"Very necessary. Now come on, walk forward." Guiding her slowly through the doors, they entered the holo-deck. When the doors shut behind them he took his hands off her eyes and smiled as he watched the look of pure joy come over her face.

"Is this…"

"New Earth," he said, taking her hand. Suddenly a little capuchin monkey jumped on the rock in front of them. "Complete with our little primate friend," he finished.

Smiling up at him she released his hand and knelt down to see the monkey. "Well hello again. It's been a while," she said, holding out her hand for it to smell.

Chakotay just stood there, staring at her. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, amazing woman was his forever! He constantly had to keep pinching himself to make sure this wasn't just some wonderful dream, that they really were married. Wearing the same simple green dress she wore when they were last on New Earth and her hair braided in the same way, she looked like an angel to him.

Looking back to him she noticed him staring. "What is it?" she asked, giving him that playful look he loved so much.

"Nothing," he replied. Grabbing her hand he helped her up and pulled her close to him, stroking her cheek. "I just can't help wondering if this is all a dream."

Leaning in and kissing him she replied, "I'm no dream. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"I'm never stuck with you," he finished. Kissing her again more passionately then ever before, they finally broke apart several minutes later.

"What do you say we go see our house? It's an exact replica of the one we had," he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she agreed. And hand in hand they walked off into the woods.

…

The next week passed by took quickly for Kathryn. The days were spent reading, exploring, and enjoying each other's company. Then there were the nightly baths in the tub Chakotay made her and those special massages from him that he loved so much. The nights were spent blissfully in Chakotay's arms. She couldn't remember a time she had ever been happier, and was terribly disappointed to have to leave this place she loved so much and return to her duties as Voyager's Captain.


	6. New Life

New Life

Several months passed as they continued on their way back to earth and to Kathryn they were the happiest months of her life. Being married to Chakotay was better than she had ever expected...being with him on the bridge, stolen moments in her ready room, and time spent alone with him in their quarters was pure bliss to her. In this way the next months passed quickly and happily for Kathryn.

Chakotay entered his quarters one night expecting to find Kathryn there with dinner ready. However, they were empty and no food was on the table. "Kathryn?" he called, a wave of panic starting to come over him, "Kathryn? Are you here?"

"Chakotay…" he hears a weak voice call from the bathroom. Running, he finds Kathryn kneeling on the floor, throwing up in the toilet. Kneeling beside her, he uses one hand to keep her hair out of her face and the other to sooth his trembling wife. After a few minutes she stops.

"Are you okay Kathryn?"

"I'm...fine…" she whispers, "just... nauseous is all."

"Can you walk?...Do you need me to call the Dr?...What can I do?" he hated seeing his wife in such distress.

Smiling up at him she cupped his cheek in her hands, "Don't worry about me...I'm fine. I just need to...lay down."

In one fell swoop he scooped her up into his arms and took her over to their bed. Laying down beside her, he wrapped her in his arms and she nestled into his chest. In that way they passed the night together. Then morning came and Kathryn was sick again.

"I'm calling the Dr., Kathryn. He'll know what to do," Chakotay said, rubbing her back and trying to do what he could to ease her pain.

"No…" she whispered, "it's just...the flu. We don't...need...to bother...the Dr." This statement was followed by another wave of nausea and sickness.

"Kathryn...please…" Chakotay said, when she was done. "I can't sand this...please, let me call the Dr."

Seeing the pain and agony in his eyes, she simply nodded before leaning into him for support.

Hitting his combadge Chakotay said, "Chakotay to sickbay."

"This is the Dr. Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Kathryn's sick. I need you to transport us to sickbay immediately."

…

Chakotay was sitting on the examination bed with Kathryn's head in his lap as the Dr. scanned her. She had just finished another bout of sickness, and the Dr. was finally able to examine her.

Closing down the tricorder, the Dr. looked up and smiled.

"Well Dr. , what's wrong? Can you do anything to help her?" Chakotay asked.

Stroking his cheek, Kathryn turned to the Dr., "please Dr. … make my husband...stop worrying….about me."

"Well, congratulations are in order captain. You're pregnant...a little boy to be exact."

"Pregnant!" Chakotay whispered, his expression looking like someone hit him with a ton of bricks.

"Yes. What you're experiencing now is morning sickness. I can give you a hypospray to help it go away, but I suggest bed rest for the rest of the day.

"Pregnant!" Chakotay said again.

Kathryn just smiled, "That sounds wonderful Dr. Thank you."

One hypospray and several minutes later Kathryn was feeling better and she and Chakotay headed back to their quarters. It took a lot of convincing but Kathryn was finally able to convince Chakotay she could walk on her own.

"I'm pregnant, dear, not dying," she said with a smile.

Walking back she drew her arm through his and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"You are happy about this aren't you?" she asked him.

Stopping her, he forced her to face him while he was talking, "Kathryn, you listen to me. I couldn't be happier! You're pregnant! We're going to be parents! However, I hate seeing you sick like this."

She stroked his cheek, "I'm perfectly fine. You need to stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl...I can take care of myself."

He drew her close to him, "I know. I just can't imagine what I would do if something happened to you! You are my life, Kathryn. I couldn't live without you."

"And you are mine," she whispered back to him.

…

More months past and pretty soon the Captain's condition was apparent to everyone. Glowing and radiant, she couldn't be happier with the prospect of being a new mother. Chakotay too was looking forward to being a father.

One night Chakotay entered their quarters again, expecting to have her there with dinner ready. However, like before, it was empty and she was nowhere in sight.

"Kathryn!" he shouted, "Kathryn!" No answer this time. Frantic he went running, finally finding her passed out on their bed...covered in blood.

"Chakotay to Sickbay! Medical Emergency! 2 to beam directly to Sickbay!" he shouted into his combadge.

…

"Is she going to be allright Dr.?"

"It's hard to say commander. With the miscarriage she lost a lot of blood and her vital signs are extremely weak right now. I'll do what I can, but I must say it doesn't look good."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry commander...it's gone."

Leaning over Kathryn's bed where she was unconscious, he took her hand and whispered in her ear, "Don't you dare leave me Kathryn. My love...my life. I can't live without you. Just hang in there." Kissing her, he was surprised to find tears coming to his eyes. The baby gone! And Kathryn along with it! He couldn't bare it! He just couldn't!

"You have to do everything you can," he choked out, "to save her."

"I will do my best commander. In the mean time, I suggest you go back to your quarters. I will work more efficiently if there's no distractions and no one in the way."

Nodding his head, Chakotay left and went back. Entering, he collapsed down on the couch and let the tears flow.

…

Several hours later Chakotay was startled awake by his combadge.

"Dr. to Chakotay! Come in commander!"

Grabbing at it frantically he said, "I'm here Dr."

Commander, there's someone here who wants to talk to you.

"On my way!"

He threw on some shoes and ran through the corridors to the sick bay. Running in he saw Kathryn sitting up in her bed alive and the tears began to flow again. Running over to her, he drew her towards him and kissed her more passionately and intensely than every before!

Drawing back he looked her in the face, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" He kissed her again and held her close. He never wanted to let her go again.

…

Chakotay had to report to the bridge that morning. He absolutely hated to leave Kathryn, but they needed him with the captain indisposed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her, "I'm sure Tuvok could take over on the bridge if you needed me here."

"Yes Chakotay, I'll be fine. I'm probably going to just sleep the whole time anyways. You go to the bridge and make sure things run smoothly."

Bending down, he gave her a kiss and left. Rolling over in her bed Kathryn fell asleep, exhausted from her ordeal.

…

Chakotay came back and found Kathryn kneeling on their couch, looking out the gigantic window at the stars outside. Her eyes were read and her face was tear streaked.

Walking over to her he gathered her in his arms and the couple cried together for the child they had lost.

…

From that day on something changed in Kathryn. She was even more composed than usual...more serious and withdrawn. She rarely smiled, and when she did Chakotay could still see the sadness in her eyes. There were many times where he returned to their quarters and found her staring out the window, lost in thought. One of those nights he walked over to her and began to give her the shoulder massage she loved so much. Sinking into him, Kathryn closed her eyes and let out a big sigh as if the weight of the world was taken off her shoulders.

"Kathryn...what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, "I'm fine."

"Kathryn...you may be able to fool the crew, and even yourself, but you can't fool me. I hate seeing you this way...please, tell me what's wrong."

Several minutes passed in silence… "I lost the baby," she finally whispered, with a fresh wave of tears running down her cheeks, "I'm broken Chakotay!" Gathering her to him he slowly stroked her smooth auburn hair.

"Kathryn, you're not broken. This is not your fault! It's a horrible tragedy, but we'll get through it...together."

"I don't know if I can get through this," she whispered through her tears.

"Just give it time," he said "and remember, I'll always be here for you."

After several minutes of silence he asked, "What can I do?"

"Just hold me," she said.

Pulling her even closer he whispered, "always."


	7. Danger Zone

Danger Zone

Again, several months passed. Slowly but surely Kathryn started to get her old spark back. She laughed again ,something she hadn't done in months, and she started joking around with the crew again. However, there were still times when Chakotay saw a glint of the old sadness in her eyes. Several times throughout the months he returned back to their quarters to find her in tears. There was nothing he could do in these situations but hold her close and share in her sorrow.

…

"Do you have to go on this mission?" Kathryn asked Chakotay, curling up next to him on the couch one evening.

"I'm afraid so. Captain's orders," he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'm going to have to have some words with her. Sending you away from me like this," she said, kissing him.

"As I recall, she told me she was the only one she could trust with such an important mission," he returned.

Sighing, Kathryn stroked his cheek, "I suppose so. Unless the first officer can come up with another idea, I'm afraid you'll have to go."

"Tom Paris?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Tom?" she laughed, "He's a good pilot Chakotay, but he's no diplomat. No, I need someone with your negotiating abilities to see into this new Pralorian technology. If it does what they claim, it could have us home within the year."

"Ay Ay Captain. I'll do my best."

"See that you do," she said with a smile, leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"And come back to me," she whispered, "I don't know if I could bare anything happening to you."

"I'll be back, that's a promise," he said, kissing her back with such intensity it took her breath away.

…

Startled awake that night, Kathryn sat up and began rubbing her eyes. It had been such a vivid dream…

Chakotay sat up and massaged her back, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"About what?"

"You," she started, putting her hand to his cheek, "you were hurt and dying. I couldn't bare it!"

Drawing her to him he said, "Kathryn, it's just a nightmare. Nothing bad is going to happen. I will come back."

"I know. I just can't help feeling worried about you. I love you!" she said, putting her hand on his cheek and tracing his tattoo.

"And I you," he said, kissing her deeply.

...

"Captain, we're picking up a distress signal," Tuvok said, "It's coming from the commanders shuttle."

"Captain, we're detecting two Videan ships attacking the shuttle," said Harry Kim, "shields are minimal and the warp-core's been damaged."

No! This couldn't be happening! Not to Chakotay! It was her nightmare from last night, and it was coming true! She shouldn't have let him go! Her face becoming deathly pale she was barely able to articulate, "Get him out of there Tuvok! Beam him directly to sickbay."

"We can't get a lock on him captain, there's to much interference."

"Then get me a shuttle. I'm going down there," she said without thinking.

"Captain, the decision seems highly illogical."

"Oh hang logic Tuvok! That's my husband down there and I'm going to do everything I can to save him. Now, get me a shuttle and in the mean time fire on their ships with all you've got! That's an order Lieutenant," she said, her eyes flashing, her look daring anyone to get in her way. Luckily nobody did.

Minutes later Kathryn puled up next to Chakotay's shuttle and entered. It was a disaster! Smoke was everywhere, wires were sparking, and the computer buzzers were going out of control.

"Chakotay!" she shouted, "Chakotay, where are you?"

"Kathryn…" she herd a weak voice call. Running, she found him trapped under a large support beam with a big gash on his head.

"Kathryn...what are," she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Never mind that right now. I'm here to take care of you." He looked like he was about to protest again, but he lost consciousness.

"No! Chakotay, no!" Kissing his cheek, she checked for a pulse...nothing. "Chakotay, don't you dare leave me here all alone!" she said, beginning to work on him with a her tricorder and medical kit.

"Janeway to Sickbay…" she said as she worked.

"Dr. here Captain."

"Dr. can you establish a lock on us yet."

"Yes captain, the interference from the explosion has abated enough."

"Two to beam up directly to sickbay. Now Dr.!"

…

Kathryn awoke to the feel of someone stroking her hair. She had fallen asleep at Chakotay's bedside with her head in his lap and he was now conscious and smiling down at her.

"Chakotay!" she yelled, leaping into his arms and squeezing, causing him to groan in pain.

"Oh…" she said, backing away and blushing, "I'm so sorry…"

"That's okay, I'm just a little soar that's all," he said smiling, drawing her too him.

Gently this time she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" he said, laughing.

"I thought...I had lost you," she said, tracing his tattoo.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "Kathryn, what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?"

"Don't start on me Chakotay! You couldn't seriously have expected me to sit there and do nothing!"

"In a dangerous situation such as that, yes I do."

"What would you have done in my place?"

After several minutes of silence, Chakotay stroked her cheek, "the same thing you did."

Laying down in the bed, she curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said, kissing her.

"And I love you," she returned, soon asleep in his arms.


	8. Anniversary on New Earth

Anniversary on New Earth

"Chakotay, where are you taking me this time?"

"I just thought we could go somewhere special for our one year anniversary," he replied, "After the year we've had, I figured we could use a break."

"I couldn't agree more, I just wish I knew where this special place is," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, you know where it is," he said, giving her a challenging smirk.

"Oh I do, do I?" she asked with raised eyebrows, "Well, can I guess?"

"Of course," he said, "do you worst."

"Alright then, Talax?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Somewhere on Earth? Ancient England?"

"Wrong again," he said laughing, "give up?"

"Never! The beaches on Banea?

"No, although that is a good idea...I'd love to see you in a bikini," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Oh you're so full of it," she smiled, slapping him playfully.

Laughing the couple found themselves at the door of the holo-deck.

"Computer, begin program Chakotay/Janeway 2" he said.

"New Earth!" Kathryn said, smiling and kissing him. "Thank you my dearest love," she said, "I could not have gotten through this year without you."

"No, thank you Kathryn," he said, stroking her cheek, "you've given me everything. I can never repay you enough. I love you."

"And I you," she said, tracing the outline of his tattoo with her finger. "Now, what do you say we get this anniversary started?" she said with a smile.

"I say lead the way Captain," he laughed, gesturing for her to enter. He waited for her to take a few steps before he swept her in his arms and carried her through the doors. Laughing, they kissed and she lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her to their house.

…

Kathryn was soaking in her bathtub, enjoying the bubbles and the beautiful night sky. Chakotay left the house, pausing in the doorway to spend a minute staring at his wife. After a year of marriage and all they'd gone through his love for her had only grown deeper and more intense. Kathryn looked over to him and they smiled. He walked over and kissed her deeply.

"Your coffee," he said, handing her the mug in his hand.

"Mmm...black. My favorite," she said, taking a sip. He started rubbing her shoulders and she just melted.

"I must have died and gone to heaven," she said, eyes closed, "a bath, coffee, shoulder rub...and you."

Smiling he kissed her again, enjoying their moment together.

…

Early the next morning they were sitting with each other in their bed. Kathryn was sitting up tracing Chakotay's tattoo as he was sleeping with his head in her lap.

Oh how she loved this man! She couldn't have gotten through everything without his strength and support. Every day the love she had for him grew deeper and deeper. She couldn't imagine a day without him. As he stirred and woke up she smiled down at him, "Good morning sleepy head." Leaning down she kissed him.

"Mmmm...now that's how I like to wake up," he said, smiling, stroking her long auburn hair. "You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

Blushing she smiled, "You're not so bad looking yourself."

"How did I get so lucky to win you?" he asked, sitting up and drawing her close to him.

"Well, it's a small crew, there weren't exactly a lot of options," she said, smiling at him mischievously.

Seeing his hurt look she cupped his face in her hands, "I'm kidding. Your kindness, your strength, your loyalty...you made me fall in love with you," and then, to emphasize her point, she kissed him more tenderly then she ever had before.

…

Before she knew it, their week on New Earth was over and they were back to work.

"I hate when vacation ends and work begins," she said to Chakotay, as they walked arm in arm to the bridge the morning after they left new earth.

"Agreed," he said, "maybe we should just leave Tuvok in charge and run off to New Earth together."

"Oh, could we!" she said, grabbing his hands and looking at him with a hopeful look.

"I'm all for it, but could you really abandon the crew like that?"

"I suppose not," she said with a sigh.

"Hey," he said, stopping and lifting up her chin, "I promise you we'll go back every year for our anniversary."

Smiling she kissed him, and soon his arms were around her waist and he was kissing her back passionately. Suddenly they were interrupted by Tom Paris and B'Lana running into the corridor, hand in hand. Right before their very eyes, Tom wrapped B'Lana in his arms and they started making out as well. Smiling up at Chakotay, she shifted so that his arms were still around her but she was facing Tom and B'Lana. Jumping to attention at the sight of their Captain and First Officer, B'Lana was blushing furiously. Tom, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I assume you two are off duty," she said, trying to present the picture of an angry captain.

"Yes sir," said B'Lana.

"We're sorry captain," said Tom, smiling and giving her a knowing wink, "We thought this corridor was unoccupied."

Smiling she said, "Yes, well, carry on," and wrapping her arm through Chakotay's they began heading towards the bridge. After a few turns, when they were sure they were out of earshot, they turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Kathryn finally said when she'd finished and could finally speak again.

"Me neither. Those two have been eying each other from the moment they met," Chakotay agreed.

"It's about time is all I can say," said Kathryn, wrapping her arm back through his.

"Some people said that about us you know."

"Oh I know. It looks like we all need a little time when it comes to love."

"I couldn't agree more," said Chakotay, giving her one more kiss before they entered the bridge and went back to work.


	9. A Little Miracle

A Little Miracle

Two years passed on their journey home. Kathryn and Chakotay were still blissfully happy in their marriage, taking time off to spend their anniversary on New Earth every year. Tom and B'Lana married and a year later had a young son Amotz. Their journey continued smoothly, with small adventures here and there.

…

Chakotay entered their quarters one night to find Kathryn sitting on the couch staring out at the stars a cup of coffee in her hand. Sitting next to her, she nestled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I went to the Dr. today for my yearly checkup…" she replied.

"And…" he prompted.

"I'm pregnant…"

"You're...pregnant! Kathryn, that's wonderful!" he said, pulling her too him and kissing her.

"Chakotay...I'm scared." she said, "What if I loose this baby too. I don't think I can bare it!"

"Kathryn, what ever happens we'll get through it together," he said, stroking her cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

"I know you will," she said, smiling, "I still can't help worrying."

"Well, what did the Dr. say?"

"He said to come in for weekly checkups to make sure things go more smoothly this time. He also suggested that I take more time off...lay low for the next nine months."

"I'm sure you loved hearing that!" he said laughing.

"I admit, I'm not happy about the idea of the captain of this ship going AWOL for some time. However, I have a good first officer that I trust implicitly," she said, "There's no one I would rather have commanding my ship."

"I promise I won't disappoint you," he replied.

"I know you won't," she said, embracing him and kissing him deeply, tenderly.

…

Several months passed. Bit by bit the baby grew and more and more Kathryn took time off and left Chakotay in charge of Voyager. She visited the Dr. weekly to make sure everything was going well and spent many restful hours in their quarters. After eight months of pregnancy she was officially banned from the bridge and confined to her quarters and it drove her crazy! She hated being cooped up in one place for days on end. However, for the baby she would endure anything.

Chakotay helped a lot, taking time off and leaving the bridge to Tuvok to spend time with her and make sure she was happy. She drew from his strength and joy and couldn't imagine going through this without him. He cooked and cleaned, taking care of everything. He read to her, gave her massages, and talked to her, keeping her occupied and her mind off her discomfort.

…

Kathryn was walking back to the couch one morning with a cup of coffee when she was suddenly struck with intense pain...the cup fell to the floor, shattering as she clutched her stomach and moaned.

"Kathryn to Chakotay," she said, hitting her combadge when the pain had stopped for a spell.

"Kathryn! What's wrong!" he said.

"She's coming! Meet me in sickbay."

Another contraction and wave of pain hit her and lasted for several seconds before she was able to hit her combadge again,

"Dr. Beam me directly to sickbay. The baby's coming whether we like it or not."

…

Once in sickbay the Dr. was able to give her something to stop the pain and laid her down on the examination bed.

Hearing approaching footsteps, the doors opened and Chakotay ran in, coming to her side and holding her hand.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine love," she said, "the Dr. gave me something for the pain."

"How long?" he asked, turning to the Dr.

"It's hard to say, but I'd guess a couple hours."

"May I stay with her?"

"Of course," said the Dr. Turning away he muttered under his breath, "It's not like you would leave even if I asked you to."

…

Several hours later Kathryn and Chakotay became the proud parents of a beautiful little girl. She had Chakotay's dark brown eyes, Kathryn's smile, and looked like her hair would be dark like her fathers and thick like her mothers.

"Can you believe it Chakotay" said Kathryn, eyes shining as she held their daughter, "our little girl."

"She's beautiful," he said, coming over and admiring his daughter.

"What should we name her?"

"Kathryn Jr." he said with a smile.

"No way! One Kathryn Janeway is enough for this ship," the Dr. called from across the room.

Laughing, Kathryn said, "The Dr. has a point."

"Alright, not Kathryn then. Elizabeth?"

"Maybe...Hope?"

"No...Susan?"

"Never!" said Kathryn, sighing and looking down at her daughter, "What are we going to call you...my little miracle."

"Kathryn! That's it!"

"What?" she said, surprised.

"Miracle! There's a word in my language...Nasya...it means miracle."

"Nasya...I like it! Little Nasya Anne."

"Nasya Anne, our little miracle." said Chakotay, embracing his wife and holding the little hand of his daughter.

…

Soon after Kathryn resumed her duties as captain of Voyager. Carrying little Nasya around with her everywhere, she did her job with the same zeal and strength the crew had learned to expect from their captain. The loved having another infant on the bridge and Tom loved having her there to play with his little boy, Amotz, who was usually there with his father. In this way Nasya began to grow and at six months old was the apple of her parent's eye and a favorite among the crew.

…

"Come on Kathryn," he said, walking into the room one day six months later, "I'm taking us on a family vacation."

"Where to?" she asked, picking up Nasya off the floor and turning to her husband.

"You'll never guess," he said with a smile.

"New Earth?" she said, giving him a smirk.

"How did you know?" he said, his face becoming crestfallen.

"My dear, whenever you've tried to surprise me with a vacation it's been to New Earth. It's not exactly hard to guess," she said, coming over and kissing him.

"Well, I think it's about time we took Nasya to our special place."

"I agree. Let's go."

…

Nasya was crawling around in the dirt, chasing after a little butterfly. Laughing her little bubbly laugh, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sitting on the front step of their little house, Kathryn smiled as she watched her daughter playing. Chakotay came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked her.

"I just can't believe it," she said, turning to face him, "I feel like I'm dreaming and that all this happiness will end any second. I have you...Nasya...it just doesn't seem fair that anyone should be this happy."

"Kathryn," he said, stroking her cheek and kissing her, "you deserve every bit of happiness you have. I love you so much and I can assure you, I'm not going anywhere"

Smiling at him, she kissed him deeply and passionately, "I love you too, Chakotay."


	10. Past and Future

Past and Future

"Captain, there's a small unmarked shuttle heading our way," Tuvok said to her one day.

"Hail them," Kathryn responded, standing and picking up Nasya.

"Captain, they have opened a channel."

"On screen."

"Hello Captain. Long time, no see." Kathryn gasped, the person on the screen was her, just several years old. She was hard and angular with her white/auburn hair tied in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

"And you have little Nasya too," her older self continued, "I forgot how cute she was as an infant. They do grow up fast."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kathryn said, finally finding her voice.

"I think you know exactly who I am. As for what I want, might we have a private conversation in our ready room to discuss that.

"Very well, you may beam aboard."

"Thank you captain. I'm looking forward to meeting you."

…

"So, you're saying that you come from the future, a timeline where it takes me 32 years to get my crew home." Kathryn and her older self were sitting in her ready room. Her older self had immediately scooped Nasya up and held her on her lap as they talked.

"That is correct."

"And in this timeline...I'm an admiral."

"As you see."

"And now you've come back in order to tell me to go back to the nebula we passed a few days ago because it's a quick way home."

"Still sharp as a tack I see," said her older self with a smirk.

"Very well then, we'll go back to this nebula. If it's a way home, I'm willing to take it."

"I'm glad you're listening to reason."

"By the way, what should I call you while you're here? I can't exactly going around calling you Kathryn."

"Admiral will do fine."

"Alright then, Admiral, thank you for your information."

"Don't mention it. I'm simply lending a hand to my younger, not as wise self."

"If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to the bridge," said Kathryn standing up and holding out her arms for Nasya.

"Of course," said the admiral, "I was just wondering if I could keep Nasya with me...it's been so long since I held her as a baby."

Hesitating for several seconds Kathryn finally said, "Very well. Take good care of her."

"Oh, I already have."

As the door shut behind Kathryn, the admiral looked down at the little baby. "Well my dear, shall we go find your father."

…

Chakotay was sitting in the mess hall, enjoying his lunch break when he heard a familiar voice ask, "May I join you?"

Smiling he said, "of course, you never have to…" but then stopped as he got a good look at who was addressing him. It definitely looked like Kathryn, just older, more hard. And she was holding Nasya...

"Kathryn?" he asked, with some confusion.

"Not quite," she said smiling and taking a seat next to him. "I'm Kathryn from the future. 40 years into the future to be exact. You can just call me admiral"

"And you're here because…"

"I have a quick way home for you. I thought my younger self would like to know about it."

"Ah...I see…" Chakotay was surprised to see tears coming to the admirals eyes as she even started laughing a little.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that...I've missed you so much." All of a sudden she leaned forward and kissed him.

She just smiled her little half smile, "I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. But now, I promise it'll never happen again." Slightly stunned, Chakotay just stared as she got up and walked out of the room.

…

"Admiral, you weren't being entirely honest with me about this Nebula." It was a few days later and the two Kathryn's were meeting again in the ready room.

"Alright, so I didn't mention it was Borg infested," said the admiral with a shrug.

"You let me give false hope to my crew that they would be going home!"

"No, I didn't! Maybe you forget, Captain, but I come from the future. I brought advanced weapon's technology with me capable of keeping us safe long enough to get through the hub."

"And what about destroying the hub! If we don't, millions could die. We have a chance to cripple the Borg once and for all and we need to take it!"

"I thought you wanted your crew to get home" Both Kathryn's were standing now, glaring at each other, practically nose to nose.

"I do...but not at this cost. We'll find another way."

"Fine. There's something else you should know before you decide though," the Admiral turned to Janeway, all seriousness, "If you don't take this chance and go through the hub, people will die. People you love and care about."

"Like whom? I need more than just that if I'm not going to attack the Borg."

"B'Lana Paris for one...in two years you'll be attacked by the Kyrians and she'll be killed...along with her unborn child."

"Her...child...she'll be pregnant?" Kathryn said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes."

"Who else…" Kathryn asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Your husband."

Face turning deathly pale, Kathryn couldn't say a word...finally she was able to say one word, "how?

"The same attack by the Kyrians...he's hit with a falling support beam pushing you out of the way. You rush him to sickbay, but it's too late...he dies in your arms," tears come to the admirals eyes. "You're never the same again. You don't socialize with anyone, you never smile or laugh, and life becomes miserable. Nasya grows up never knowing her father and becomes severely depressed because of 's a lonely existence...but you can prevent it! Go through the hub and go home!"

...

"What do I do Chakotay? I can't loose you...I just can't!" she said to him the night, stroking his cheek.

"However…" he prompted.

"However, the Borg have destroyed millions. If we have a chance to seriously harm them, we need to take it."

"I agree," he said, pulling her close to him.

"But then you'll die!"

"To save millions, I would be happy to give my life. To save you, I wouldn't think about it one second." Sobbing, Kathryn buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. "Kathryn, I love you, so much! We may have to be parted for a time, but we'll be together again." Kissing her deeply and longingly they didn't break apart for several minutes.

"And B'Lana?" she asked, after several minutes of silence, "I can't just order her and her child to die."

"I know B'Lana and Tom. They'd sacrifice anything to do what's right and defeat the Borg. I can say the same for the rest of the crew as well. We're all in this together."

Kissing him again she said, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Smiling he said, "Well, luckily we have two years before that happens."

"You may have more than that," said a voice by the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt," said the admiral walking in, "but I have an idea."

…

The plan was simple, the Admiral would be infected with a virus which would then be assimilated by the queen and destroy the hub. In the mean time, Voyager would travel through the hub as quickly as possible.

"It's suicide!" Kathryn said," I can't let you do this."

"If you go through the hub I'll just disappear anyway. My timeline will never have happened."

"But if we destroy it and go on our way nothing will change. You'll still be here."

"But Chakotay won't be…" said the Admiral, causing a twinge of pain in Kathryn's heart.

"He gave his life to save me. I'm willing to sacrifice myself to save him...and you. You die that day as well."

Staring at her older self for several seconds, Kathryn started to feel hope. There was determination in the Admiral's eyes...she would not fail.

"Alright, if you're sure. Let's do this," said Kathryn, her face matching the same determined expression on the admiral's.

…

Beaming onto the ship, the admiral pulled out her phaser and began looking around.

"Admiral," said a voice behind her, "how nice of you to join us. We've been expecting you."

And there she was: cold, cruel, hideous...the Borg queen.

"You've been expecting me?"

"Of course," she said, "ever since you entered into our quadrant we've been expecting you to pay us a visit."

"Well, here I am," said the admiral with a mock bow.

"Here you are. The question is, what do you want?"

"To destroy you and your drones"

"All by yourself? No, I don't think so."

"Oh really," said the admiral, setting her phaser to kill and firing. She managed to hit a few Borg before they adapted and came towards her. Before she knew it, she was overpowered. Gasping and falling to the floor as the probes were injected into her body, she began the assimilation process.

"Poor, defenseless admiral," cooed the Queen, "thought she could defeat me. How wrong you were."

"No I wasn't" the admiral gasped, from her hunched position on the floor.

All of a sudden sparks were flying, the queen and drones were screaming, and things began to shut down.

"Good luck Kathryn…" the admiral gasped right before the hub exploded.

…

At the same time Kathryn was on the bridge...waiting. When she heard the queen's voice over the Admiral's comlink she said, "Mr. Paris, engage... warp 9."

"Ay ay captain," said Tom, pushing buttons and steering the ship through the hub. About half way through sparks started flying and the hub behind them started exploding.

"Come on…" Kathryn breathed, "come on."

Grabbing onto Chakotay's hand, Kathryn kept staring out the view screen.

"We can do it, come on, just a little farther."

Voyager burst through the hub just as the final explosion erupted behind them.

Turning back Kathryn whispered, "Thank you...Kathryn...for giving me my life."


	11. Home Again

Home Again

Chakotay leaned over and kissed Kathryn, grabbing her hand," Welcome home. You did it."

"We did it," she corrected him, "I could never have done it without you."

"Captain, we're being hailed. It's a StarFleet Vessel," Tuvok interrupted them.

"On screen," she said turning, though still holding onto his hand.

"Captain, it's good to see you," Admiral Paris said.

"Admiral, it's good to be back."

"I see you've been busy," he said, eying their linked hands and little Nasya Anne playing on the bridge floor.

"Yes, well, we've been gone a long time Admiral ad working closely together for some time. You have to have expected something like this to happen."

"Maybe from some members of the crew, but certainly not the captain and first officer."

Standing up, she picked up her daughter and stared the Admiral in the face, "Well, we're not the only ones. Your son has a few people he wants you to meet. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new Grandson Admiral. Janeway out."

Cutting off the communication, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I know," she said, "I just couldn't stand his condescension! I've never been able to take criticism well…"

"Oh, I know you don't," he said, finally loosing his composure and laughing.

…

Walking off their ship Janeway had Nasya in one hand and Chakotay's strong hand in the other. Greated by thunderous applause, she sucked in her breath and squeezed Chakotay's hand.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Let's just get this over with," she said.

Walking down the gangplank, they were followed by B'Lana Tom, and their little boy Amotz toddling behind them and soon the rest of the crew.

Greeted by friends and loved ones, the confusion and noise was immense. Kathryn found herself greeted by several people she barely knew, most of them StarFleet officials congratulating her on getting her crew home. Suddenly a voice carried over the crowd, "Kathryn!" Turning around she saw her mother and sister running towards her. Smiling, she handed off Nasya to Chakotay and ran, reaching them and embracing.

"Oh Kathryn! I can't believe you're home! We thought you'd never get back!"

"Mom! Phoebe! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"Who was that handsome hunk you were just with?" Phoebe asked her, raising her eyebrows.

"Phoebe, you haven't changed a bit."

"Answer my question!"

"Well then, if you must know, that's my husband...Chakotay. We were married about 5 years ago."

"And the little girl?" her mother said.

"Is our daughter Nasya. She's one at the moment."

"Oh my gosh I have a granddaughter!" he mom squealed.

"Kathryn I'm so happy for you! I always thought Mark was a looser," her sister said with a wink.

Playfully slapping her arm, Kathryn said, "Would you like to come meet them?"

"Of course!" they both said in unison.

…

The chime on the apartment door rang as Kathryn finished setting the table.

"Come in," she said. Turning around she smiled as she greeted her guests, "Mark! How wonderful it is to see you again."

"Kathryn, you haven't changed a bit," he said, giving her a hug.

"Oh, this must be your lovely wife," she said, turning to the woman beside him.

"Yes, Kathryn I'd like you to meet my wife Erika. Erika, this is my old friend Kathryn Janeway."

"And this is our little boy, Matthew," she said holding up the baby in her arms.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kathryn said, shaking her hand.

"Good to meet you too. Mark's told us so much about you."

"All good things I hope," said Kathryn as they all chuckled.

Suddenly a little figure peaked around Erika's legs and Kathryn smiled. Bending down she said, "Hello there. I'm Kathryn. What's yours?"

"Aly," she said in a quiet voice.

"And how old are you Aly." She held out three fingers.

"Three! Wow, what a big girl you are!" said Kathryn with mock surprise, as Aly chuckled.

Standing up she said, "She's beautiful Mark."

"Thank you Kathryn."

"Mark tells me you have a little girl of your own," Erika chimed in.

"Yes. Nasya is one now and my pride and joy. I'll go let them know you're here. Please, sit down."

…

"Chakotay", she said knocking on their bedroom door then walking in, "our guests are here."

He was sitting on the bed, head in hand, a pensive expression on his face. She walked over and began rubbing his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't a guy be a little intimidated that his wife's ex-fiancé is over for dinner?" he said, looking at her.

"The operative word there being ex," she said, leaning in a kissing him. "I married you remember. I don't feel anything for Mark anymore, except as a good friend. I love you."

"And I love you," he said, kissing her back.

"Now, I'm going to go get Nasya and I expect you in there when I get back. That's an order commander," she said with a smile.

"Yes Sir," he said, smiling back at her and mock saluting.

…

Walking down the stairs with Nasya in her arms, Kathryn was happy to hear Chakotay's voice floating up from the living room as he was talking to Mark and Erika. Walking in she smiled as she took her place next to Chakotay and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What have you guys been talking about?" she asked.

"You of course," said Chakotay smiling at her.

"Me? What ever for?"

"We wanted to compare stories...first dates, first kisses…" Mark said with a wink.

"Oh you two! You're both full of it."

Everyone laughed, admired Nasya, talked, and enjoyed the evening. Kathryn was happy that Mark and Erika were so happy together, she was happy that he and Chakotay got along so well together, she was happy that everything had worked out even better than she thought it would.


	12. Unnecessary Justice

Unnecessary Justice

Kathryn was downstairs early one morning sipping a cup of coffee when the phone began chiming.

"Who's calling at this ungodly hour?" she wondered as she walked over and turned on the view screen.

"Captain, sorry to bother you so early in the morning but it's an emergency!" Tom Paris looked a little haggard, one of his eyes blackened. He was breathing heavily and looked frightened.

"Tom! What's the matter? What happened? Is B'Lana okay? Amotz?"

"They took her Captain! Starfleet took her and put her in the brig! I tried to fight them off but they took her! They're going to put her on trial for being a Maquis!"

"What! That's impossible! You're father authorized this?"

"Of course he did! I expect our marriage is the reason he's doing this! Captain, you've gotta do something! Amotz needs her...I need her!"

"Tom, calm down! Everything's going to be just fine. Chakotay and I will go down to Starfleet immediately."

"No! Not Chakotay! My father's going after all the Maquis...him included. Tell him to get out while he still can!"

Stunned into silence for several seconds Kathryn finally said, "When do you think you're father's going to come here?"

"I don't know Captain. I just know he wants to pick up all of the Maquis today."

"Thank you Tom. Don't worry. I'm going to Starfleet to figure this all out. Nothing is going to happen to B'Lana. Janeway out."

Shutting down the screen, Kathryn ran to wake Chakotay.

"Chakotay," she said shaking him awake, "Admiral Paris is rounding up all the maquis. They've already taken B'Lana. You have to go, now!"

Stirring in bed he sat up, looking confused. "Kathryn, love, calm down and let me know what's going on."

"Admiral Paris is rounding up all the maquis...Tom just called, they got B'Lana...you need to go!"

Shocked into silence for several minutes, Chakotay finally answered, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Tom told me himself. He said they're going to come for you some time today…"

"I'm not going Kathryn," he said, grabbing his hand and looking at her.

"Chakotay," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "you have to go! I can't loose you."

"Kathryn...I'm their leader. You of all people should understand the loyalty of a captain to his crew. It would be cowardly to run."

A sinking feeling in her stomach let her know that he was right. He needed to stay with his crew, no matter what. Seeing her tears flowing freely now, Chakotay drew her to him and held her close.

"You won't loose me Kathryn. I'll always come back to you," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed and Chakotay kissed her deeply. Then he got up, looked at her one last time, and went to answer the door.

Kathryn heard voices, then the door opening and closing again. When Chakotay didn't come back after several seconds, Kathryn sank down on her knees and wept.

…

Several hours later Kathryn stormed into Starfleet, eyes blazing and phasers firing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," she said as she entered the admirals office.

"Ah Captain," Admiral Paris said, looking up from his work, "I was wondering when I'd see you."

"You didn't answer my question admiral," she said, slamming her hands down on his desk and looking him in the eye, "Why are you arresting my crew?"

"I'm simply handing down the justice that should have been delt 7 years ago."

"And does 7 years of exemplary StarFleet service mean nothing!"

"That is for the court to decide Captain."

"The court that you're in charge of, Admiral!"

"Captain, we both know why you're here. You just want to free your husband…"

"And the rest of my crew...you're daughter in law for one! Do you have no heart? Your son and grandson are miserable. They need B'Lana."

"And you and your daughter need Chakotay…" he said with a knowing smile.

Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with him, she stood up straight and glared, "I'll see you in court Admiral." Then she stormed out the way she came.

…

Early the next morning Kathryn walked into jail. All the prisoners were still sleeping, so no one noticed her enter.

"You have ten minutes," the guard said, pressing some buttons and lowering the force field around Chakotay's cell.

"Thank you," she said, walking into the cell. Once the guard had restarted the force field and left the room she knelt down by Chakotay's bed and began tracing his tattoo.

Stirring he woke up and smiled at her.

"Kathryn…" he said, sitting up and kissing her.

"Hello," she said.

"How are you?"

"The better question is how are you?"

"Don't change the subject Kathryn," he said, cupping her face is his hand, "I've been worried about you. How are you doing? And Nasya?"

"Nasya's fine. She misses you though. Asked me just last night where daddy was," Kathryn said, tearing up.

"And you…"

"I can't bear not being with you," she said, breaking down. He pulled her towards him and stroked her hair.

"I can't bear it either Kathryn," he whispered, "but it's only for a short time. The trial's next week and after that we'll be free."

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"Because I trust you implicitly, I know you'll come up with something."

"I love you Chakotay," she said, kissing him passionately just as the guard came back in.

"Time's up," he said.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said, kissing him one more time before getting up and leaving. As she reached the door she looked back at him one final time before exiting the room

…

"What are we going to do Captain!" Later that day Kathryn and Tom got together for lunch to decide what to do.

"Tom...breathe. We'll think of something."

"How can I! My wife is in jail! How can you be so calm...your husband is in the same position!"

"I am well aware of that fact Tom...It kills me inside…but I know loosing my head won't do anything to help him." Looking at his Captain, he could see the same worry, the same pain in her eyes that he felt.

"I'm sorry Captain it's just…"

"You're worried about B'Lana. I understand Tom...I worry about them too."

"What are we going to do to help?"

"We need a defense of some kind...something the courts can't overlook."

"You'd think that serving with us in the Delta Quadrant would be enough," Tom muttered.

"And normally it would be. However, the Admiral is upset with us for getting married...he's trying to get back at us any way he can."

"Well then, what can we say?"

"That they never tried to take over the ship, that they upheld StarFleet protocol to the letter, that they served alongside us and saved our lives on countless occasions."

"How Chakotay and B'Lana were in senior officers…"

"Exactly! We get Tuvok to come in and speak...he was among them for several months and they'll trust a Vulcan who speaks only with his brain…"

"We can get the whole crew into the courtroom to help testify! If my father condemns them he'll be branded as a cruel idiot!"

For the first time since Chakotay was arrested, Kathryn felt some hope swell inside her.

"Let's get going Tom. We have much to do but very little time."

…

"We've got the entire crew here Chakotay," Kathryn said to him a few days later on her daily morning visits to the jail, "we're going to get you home."

"I knew you would Kathryn. I never doubted you in the least," he said, kissing her.

"How's Nasya?" he asked her, as he did every morning.

"She's with mom. I've been so busy with everything I couldn't pay her the attention the needed. I go there every night though and she asks where you are. Last night she even cried, demanding that you tuck her into bed."

Chuckling, Chakotay drew her close began giving her the shoulder massage she loved so much. "Kathryn, I'm so sorry. I promise this'll all be over soon."

"This isn't your fault Chakotay. You're sticking with your crew, and I love you all the more for it. I just can't wait for you to come back to me."

…

Several days later the proceedings began. Of course Captain Kathryn Janeway was the first witness called.

"Captain, were there any signs of hostility or treason from the Maquis on your ship?"

"In the beginning there was a little tension as we were adjusting to life in the Delta Quadrant, but no serious problems. They were an exemplary crew. Starfleet itself couldn't have produced a better."

"Captain, is it true that you promoted two Maquis to senior officers on Voyager?"

"Yes. Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant B'Lana Torres were excellent officers and I don't regret my decision."

"And is it also true that you married said Commander Chakotay, against Starfleet regulations," said the Admiral with a malicious gleam in his eye and a smirk.

Not taking her eyes off Chakotay she responded, "Yes, I did marry Chakotay. I love him more than anything. " Then, turning to the admiral and giving him a saucy smile, "Forgive me admiral, but we were thinking we'd be out there for seventy years. You couldn't expect us to live like nuns for all that time could you?"

The audience laughed and Chakotay smiled at his wife as she looked over and winked at him.

Frowning the Admiral let Kathryn leave the stand and she went and sat next to her husband and he put his arm around her shoulder.

…

"Commander Tuvok, is it correct that you spent some time amongst this group of Maquis before they were joined with the crew of Voyager?"

"That is correct."

"And were their intensions hostile to the Federation."

"Not at all. They simply were working to protect their land from the Cardassian threat."

"And while they were on the ship, were there any signs of rebellion or uprising?"

"As the captain stated, there was some tension in the beginning. However, they were an exemplary crew."

"And did you develop any relationships with any of your Maquis crew members?"

"As much as a Vulcan can develop relationships. I wouldn't let my relationships get in the way of logic."

"Of course not, we weren't insinuating anything of the kind."

"Forgive me admiral, but I think you were."

Blushing, the admiral called Tuvok down from the stand. Kathryn got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you Tuvok. We owe you so much!" she whispered to him. Again surprised by the Captain's show of emotion he paused for several seconds before hugging her back. "Your welcome captain...it's the least I could do."

…

"Lieutenant Paris, you are a convicted member of the Maquis are you not? Sentanced to jail and released to Captain Janeway's care."

"You should know the answer to that one dad...you signed the conviction notice."

"Just answer the question Lieutenant!"

"Fine, I was a member of the Maquis before joining the Captain's crew. However, since then I have upheld StarFleet regulations and plan to reinstate. I have a family to support now."

"Speaking of said family, you are married to the Maquis member Lieutenant B'Lana Paris nee Torres, correct?"

"That's right, dad."

"Tom!" the admiral said through gritted teeth, "you will address me as sir."

"OK dad, whatever you say."

"TOM!"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Now, you married B'Lana Torres against Starfleet regulations, am I correct?"

"If I remember correctly, dad, it's not against regulations. There is no rule against marriage. It's just frowned upon. Besides, as the captain so eloquently said before, you didn't expect us to live like nuns did you?"

Everyone laughed as the admiral dismissed Tom from the stand. He winked at Kathryn then took his seat besides B'Lana, pulling her to him."

…

"Commander Chakotay, first officer aboard Voyager and leader of the Maquis. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Husband to Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Blissfully married these last five and a half years," he said, winking at her as she smiled.

"Against Starfleet regulations?"

"As Tom said, it's not against regulations. More protocol...it's frowned upon but not forbidden...and certainly not grounds for locking someone up and holding a full court-martial for them."

"You aren't here for your marriage. You're here for your Maquis activities."

"Well then I suggest you get on with it, I'd like to go home to my wife and daughter for dinner."

"Yes..well...to your Maquis activities...you joined the Maquis after the death of your father, correct?"

"Yes. I wanted to carry on his work. Make sure he didn't die in vain."

"What was this work exactly? To bring down the federation?"

"No! To protect our home-world from the Cardassians. We are a peaceful people in full support of the federation."

"Very well...you can step down commander."

Stepping down and sitting next to Kathryn she turned to him and with an arched smile whispered, "Blissfully Married?"

"It's true," he said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "pure bliss."

…

"It is the decision of this court that...grudgingly...we let the Maquis member's of the Voyager crew off with a full pardon due to their outstanding conduct and their aid in getting the Voyager crew home," Admiral Paris declared after ten minutes of deliberation, it which it looked like he was arguing with everyone else on the council to try and condemn them.

Chakotay drew Kathryn to him and kissed her deeply and passionately to the cheers of the crew, "I love you! I knew you could do it." They kissed again, not breaking apart for several minutes. Next to them Tom and B'Lana were doing the exact same thing.

…

"Dada!" Nasya said, running up to Kathryn and Chakotay as fast as her little legs could carry her as they entered the room.

Bending down he swept her into his arms and spun her around, "Hello my little miracle! How I've missed you!"

"Dada home?" she said, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry I had to leave Nasya. But yes, Dada's home and I promise I'll never have to leave you again."

Smiling, he drew Kathryn to him with one hand while holding Nasya in the other. Looking Kathryn deeply in the eyes he said, "I promise both of you...I'll never leave you alone ever again." Then leaning in he kissed Kathryn deeply.


	13. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

And they all lived happily ever after

Time went on, as time will do. Before Kathryn knew it thirty years had passed and she was now an old woman almost 70. Looking in the mirror one morning she pondered on how much had happened. Her hair was still auburn, but streaked with silver. Her face was wrinkled, but softer than what the admirals had been. And like the admiral, Kathryn had been promoted and was now admiral of the fleet. After the embarrassing trial of the Voyager Maquis Crew, Admiral Paris had been asked to step down and Kathryn had taken his place.

Chakotay had also been promoted to the rank of Captain. He mostly worked at Starfleet headquarters, but whenever he did run a mission, Kathryn was right there by his side. Also 70, Chakotay's hair was permanently grey, but he was still the handsome commander she had met all those years ago.

And Nasya? Well, she was now a successful Starfleet commander and head engineer on the Starship Enterprise where her husband was Chief Medical Officer. She was just as beautiful as she had promised to be as an infant...gorgeous black hair, deep brown eyes, she had even gotten a copy of her father's tattoo around her right eye. She had a little boy who was the pride of her grandparent's eyes.

They also had a son, Jack, who was now 25 and a Lieutenant. Young and impulsive, he could give Tom Paris a run for his money when it came to chasing around women. He was constantly bringing different girls home with him every weekend to meet his parents. Kathryn kept hoping he would pick a nice girl and settle down someday soon, but until then she was just happy when he was home.

And the rest of the crew? Well, Tom B'Lana and their family lived next door and the two families stayed fast friends. In fact, Kathryn and B'Lana were hoping Jack would fall in love with B'Lana's daughter, Jessica, and join the families together. Until then, hardly a day went by where they didn't get together and say hello.

Tuvok was also promoted to Captain and in charge of the Enterprise. He made sure Nasya was okay when Kathryn couldn't.

Harry Kim settled down and married and was now stationed aboard the Starship Delta as first officer.

Kess and Nelix? Of course they married! And after Kess died he decided to open his own restaurant, at which Kathryn and Chakotay were frequent visitors.

And the Dr...well, he got downloaded into StarFleet Medical and was now one of the chief Dr.'s there.

Chakotay entered the room, coming up behind his wife and giving her the special shoulder rub she loved so much. Despite herself, she sunk into him and sighed with contentment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about how much has changed. Everything's different now."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Our children are grown, the crew has moved on, we've grown old…"

"and our relationship? Surely that hasn't changed…"

"It has," she said turning to him and tracing his tattoo, "I love you so much more now than I ever did before."

Smiling he bent down and kissed her tenderly. Soon the kiss became more intense and passionate and they didn't break apart for several minutes.

"I love you Chakotay," she said.

"And I love you Kathryn."


End file.
